ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
That Internet Sensation
'''That Internet Sensation '''is the fourth episode of season 1 of Universe Demolition. Synopsis A big-headed boy from Andrew and Aiden's school becomes an internet sensation, leaving them wanting all the glory. Plot At school Andrew and Aiden sit down at the cafeteria. Aiden:Monkey rank for lunch. Delicious. Andrew: Are you crazy?!?! Aiden: How? Andrew:This is Vegetable Salad with a side of blue cheese. It is rank, but you think it is delicious? Aiden is zoned out. Aiden: Huh.What does delicious mea--- Aiden is zoned out again. Andrew: Hello? Andrew waves his hand. Aiden: I'm sorry,what? Andrew: You really need help. Nigel storms in strutting his stuff in red shades. Girl:Hold my bag, dude. That is Nigel. Aiden: So? Girl: He is an INTERNET SENSATION. Andrew:Sensation loving girl say what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Theme Song!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aiden: You are tellin me that Nigel, NIGEL, is a superstar sensation? Girl:Yeah.He is a sensation on UsTube. Andrew:Let me see a video. Aiden: I have my Z-Phone 5X. Andrew: The OLD Z-Phone. Aiden:Anywho, N-I-G-E-L. He taps in the letters on his Ustube phone app. The video starts. VIDEO START. Nigel: So... Nigel's Mum: So... Nigel: Go to bed shedog. Mum:Yes sir. She strolls off. Nigel: Shhhhhhh.Guys watchin this. Please do not watch this video due to crude humor. Aiden tries to end the video. Nigel: Just kidding.Anyway,just do not focus on my big head. But today, let's talk about Rebecca Black. VIDEO PAUSE Andrew: Wait,doesn't Rebecca Black come to this school? Girl:Why would you assume that? Andrew:I just wanted a suprise. Aiden turns off his phone. Aiden:Here he comes. Girl: Brace yourself. Nigel:Hey guys. Aiden:Holla. Andrew:Aloha. Girl: DAAAAAAAAA.Ni-Nig- She faints. Andrew: That ain't right. Aiden clicks his right hand,showing the Krystalit3. Nigel: What is that? Andrew: Danny. A boy,Danny, races over and knocks Nigel in his 'oohlahlahs' Nigel, in a high voice: Ow. He also faints. Danny takes the girl and boy away. Aiden: Run. Andrew:I am SO with you. They run off casually At Nigel's Place Andrew:Darn you, UsTube. Aiden: Hey....... Nigel: Do not darn my website, but you can darn that alien freak, Toraxo. Andrew Sniggers Aiden growls. Nigel: So did you watch my video? 6 billion hits! Andrew: No, 6 million hits. Nigel: 6 BILLION HITS! Aiden: Awesome. Nigel: I have to go outside, I left my MP3 at the bus stop. I was playing my videos. I got a total 21.2 BILLION HITS. The scene cuts to a battle between Toraxo,Largancanter and a Mugger. Largancanter: Give him back his Mp3. Or feel the wrath. Mugger: Shutup, Superhotfr- Largancanter: I am a superhot Weirdo Freak. GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toraxo: Pellets of water, dance the skies! Hail comes clattering down on the Mugger.. Largancanter: Nice. Fire Attack. Slam Attack. Evolution ATTACK. Blast him indefinetly. Nothing happens. Largancanter: Darn. Nigel just run. Nigel: Ok. He runs off without his Mp3. Toraxo: Double Fist Attack. Toraxo knocks the Mugger 4 times. Largancanter: Superspeed Attack. Now where is my Epical Blade. Found it. He Slices through the mugger several times ,scarring him painfully. Mugger: Ahhhhhhh. Mommyyyyy. He scurries offf. Boys: Shaboom. We defeated him! Jinx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Danny sits behind a truck. Danny: Maybe I should show my power soon. Cause the time has come. The Ultimatrix 2.0 appears on his left wrist. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Universe Demolition Category:Episodes of Universe Demolition Category:TUK STUDIOS